Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panels are favored due to their thinness, energy saving, wide viewing angle, wide color gamut and high contrast ratio. The OLED display panel generally includes a plurality of light emitting diodes emitting light to drive the light emitting diodes to externally display images, characters, and the like. In general, the anode of the light emitting diode receives an anode reference voltage, the cathode of the light emitting diode receives a cathode reference voltage, and the anode reference voltage is sequentially transmitted through the wires to the light emitting diode adjacent to the first end and the light emitting diode adjacent to the second light emitting diode opposite to the first end. When the anode reference voltage is transmitted on the wire, a voltage drop occurs due to the existence of wire resistance of the wire so that the anode reference voltage is transmitted from the first end to the second end through the wire, that is, a so-called IR drop problem occurs. As a result, the brightness of the light emitting diode adjacent to the first end is relatively high, and the brightness of the light emitting diode adjacent to the second end is relatively dark, thereby resulting in uneven brightness and uneven overall illumination of the OLED display panel.